El Origen De Un Tirano
by San-Mendez
Summary: ¿Qué habrá experimentado Souichi en su juventud que contribuyó a que su personalidad se tornara tan tiránica? Un amor aparentemente correspondido le dejó incapaz de abrirse al mundo hasta antes de conocer a su kohai.


**HOLA MIS AMORES**

**Les traigo un songfic de Koi suru boukun, cualquiera puede leerlo, desde los que no ven mi fanfic ''El Secreto De Mis Padres'' hasta los que lo ven, la canción es ''Bang Bang'' de Dalida, la versión italiana traducida al español, espero que les guste, es una breve suposición de lo que pudo convertir a Souichi en tirano. Por fis no olviden dejar sus reviews, inspírense.**

**¡Buen Provecho!**

* * *

**El Origen De Un Tirano**

-Mira hijo, ella es Samantha, será tu amiga de ahora en adelante- habló Souji a su primogénito que tenía el ceño fruncido-

Souichi era un niño algo retraído pero se desenvolvía bien con las personas, por lo que ahí lo tenían sus padres y los amigos de los mismos, frente a una niñata de extraños y largos cabellos negro azulados que meneaba sus blancuzcas piernas de lado a lado en una silla rosada reflejando su nerviosismo, lo cual le impacientaba, ¿qué era? ¿una gelatina? Pensaba el pequeño Souichi reprobándole.

-Salúdense- les dijo sonriente el padre de la niña-

-Mi nombre…mi nombre es…-musitó cohibida- S-sam…Sa-

-Ya se cómo te llamas- refutó el niño molesto-

-Sou kun, trátala bien porque ella te enseñará a ser más dócil y amable con las personas, y a su vez le ayudarás a relacionarse mejor con la gente, Sami nunca ha salido de su casa- le contaba una amorosa madre a su pequeño hijo de cuatro años-

-Pero es una niña grande- murmuró el niño escéptico-

-Ten…go seis años- aclaró la niña mostrándole sus diminutos dedos-

-Bien, jugaremos a los vaqueros- aseguró el rubio tomándola de la mano y corriendo con ella le entregó- Toma esa pistola y sube al caballito-

-¡Hai!- acatando su orden, Samantha con dificultad se logró subir-

-¡Ese no! Es mío- regañó bajándola- Súbete en este- señaló de mal humor-

-D-de…de acuerdo Sichi- dijo la niña-

-Es Souichi- corrigió- _Niñita tonta- _

-Sou…ichi- repitió corriendo con su caballito-

Me acuerdo cuando nosotros

Éramos dos niños

Y apuntábamos las pistolas

Cabalgando en caballitos

-Yo te diré Sami y tu a mi Sou- pidió el chiquillo- Ahora, jugaremos a que tu eres la dueña de esa esquina y yo de esta, quien logre pasar los obstáculos y quedarse con la esquina del otro gana, si me vences yo te protegeré de todo y te cuidaré, pero si pierdes no me hablarás de nuevo- advirtió-

-Ajá- y así empezó un juego del que el pequeño Souichi sin saberlo no podría salir tan fácilmente- Oye, no es justo, nunca dejas tu esquina libre para que yo llegue a ella y sin embargo logras derribar esos obstáculos, ¿Cómo hago para vencerte?- preguntaba la niña cansada corriendo con su caballo-

-¿Crees que te diré cómo ganar? Se supone que eres mayor que yo, ja,ja,ja- se burló antipático disparándole con su arma de juguete- ¡Rayos! Fallé… debí darle en el corazón como sale en las películas- murmuró el niño-

-¡Auch!- se quejó la niña deteniéndose- Me está saliendo sangre- sobándose la pierna-

-¡Ay por favor! Es una pistola de balines llenos de tinta roja- comentó Souichi riendo triunfante-

-M… me…me las vas a pagar- musitó Samantha persiguiéndole-

-Se están llevando bien- comentó el peli oscuro a su amigo aún amado- ¿No crees?

-Si- respondió el rubio parco viendo a los niños jugar desde lejos-

-_Podrías ser más amigable conmigo Souji baka_- pensó el padre de la oji azul- ¡Hija dispárale en el corazón!-

-Esa es la única excepción de ganar sin pasar los obstáculos, ¿por qué se la dijiste?- preguntó Souji molesto-

-Lo hice para que te dignaras a hablarme en privado Souji kun ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Mira!- señaló a los infantes vaqueros-

-¡Bang!- exclamó Samantha- ¡SIIII! Te di- emocionada saltó- ¡Gracias papi!

-¡No se vale!- refunfuñó Souichi pateando el piso- Te dijeron algo que debías aprender por tu cuenta-

-Pero no lo lograría en el juego de ahora ya que habría perdido- se defendió la niña- Lo importante es que…. ¡Te di en el corazón! Ja,ja,ja,ja ¡YO GANÉ! ¡GANÉEEEEEE!- celebraba la pequeña saltando-

Bang, bang

Te disparo a ti bang, bang

Me disparas a mi bang, bang

Y ganaría bang, bang

Quien le diera al corazón

Dos años pasaron de aquel suceso, Samantha contaba con ocho años, Souichi con seis, y a pesar de su corta edad los niños parecía que en vez de alejarse, se necesitaban mutuamente, era como si se amaran, ¿Era lógico? Increíble que después de que el primogénito de los Tatsumi casi la hubiese odiado…

-Sou kun, ¿estás consciente de lo que dices?- a su hijo preguntó Hana Tatsumi asombrada-

-Si mami, ella es mi novia- aseguró señalando a la pequeñuela sonrojada-

El tiempo transcurrió, Souichi se convirtió en un adolescente, pasaba su vida común y corriente, pero en el fondo ahogaba dentro una honda pena que solo aplacaba y aguantaba a su lado la que creía sería su fiel y eterna compañera.

Mas al verla riendo con sus compañeros de curso muy a gusto, demandó frunciendo el ceño- ¡Samantha! Nos vamos-

-¡Les veo luego!- se despidió la hermosa niña levantando su brazo mientras corría hacia su novio dos años menor que ella-

-¿Qué hacías hablando con esos idiotas?- cuestionó con las manos en sus bolsillos-

-Nada, simplemente nos acordábamos del supuesto rumor de los profesores que fueron encontrados besándose- respondió la oji azul-

-Esos inmorales, ambos son hombres, no comprendo cómo no les sancionó la institución- refunfuñó el peli corto-

-No pudieron comprobarlo, así que les dejaron tranquilos, me alegro por ellos, su amor no le hace daño a la sociedad… así como el nuestro- admitió Samantha riéndose y besando a su novio-

-No… los defiendas…- pidió el menor correspondiéndole-

-Ja,ja,ja ¿qué harás?- retó Samantha, y mostrándole su lengua se fue corriendo por unos prados mientras reía sin parar viendo como si novio la perseguía riendo como hace mucho no lo hacía-

Han pasado los años y entonces

Nos hemos enamorado

Corríamos por los prados

Tu estás tonteando conmigo

-_No puedo creer que a pesar de haberme vencido de manera tan absurda, hayas terminado saliéndote con la tuya y no solo eso, sino que actualmente eres el apoyo que tengo además de mis hermanos y tu tía Matsuda san_- recordaba Souichi a sus catorce años de edad animándose- Samantha quiero decirte algo- susurró acariciando su largo cabello-

-¿Qué sería?-

-Casémonos- dijo mirándola a sus embriagantes orbes azuladas-

-¿QUÉ? ¡CON ESO NO SE JUEGA MI AMOR!- amonestó Samantha-

-N-no te miento, a ti no te mentiría Sami, has sido mi máximo soporte en la enfermedad y… muerte de mi difunta madre- admitió nostálgico- En unos meses sales del colegio y no quiero perder la oportunidad de enlazar nuestras vidas, te… ruego que por favor aceptes- arrodillado, Tatsumi Souichi abrazó a la que planeaba convertir en su esposa-

-Ja,ja,ja, me siento como soñando- asumió llorando la hermosa señorita correspondiéndole-

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan llorona y risueña?-

-Desde que te conocí- respondió sonriendo- Ja,ja,ja-

-¿Se puede reir y llorar a la vez?-

-Antes me odiabas y también me aceptabas en tu vida, en esa época jugábamos caballitos, ¿estas pistolas de balines se te hacen familiares?- inquirió la joven mostrándole las armas que en su momento fueron decisivas-

-Cómo olvidarlas, pensé que se habían perdido- dijo alargando el brazo para tocarlas-

-¡No señor! Esta es la mía, ja,ja,ja ¿jugamos como en los viejos tiempos?- invitó la Matsuda robándole un beso-

-Como quieras, si pierdes lo haremos hasta que amanezca- advirtió el no tan pequeño Souichi-

-Eres un goloso, pero acepto-

Aunque fue casi imposible que los padres de ambos aceptaran y dieran su bendición, se salieron con la suya, los jóvenes amantes disfrutaban y continuaban el juego de amor que los uniría hasta el final de su relación.

-¿Qué rayos te pasó Samantha? Deberías haber estado en la celebración que nuestros padres organizaron por el matrimonio hace unas horas-

-Lo siento, no pude… pero heme aquí, vine a avisarte que me siento mal y por tanto me iré a dormir, adiós- la primogénita de los Matsuda se fue, dejando a Souichi con un dolorcito inexplicable en el pecho-

Bang, bang y reímos

Bang, bang tú me disparas

Bang, bang y vencerá

Bang, bang quien le dé al corazón

-Eso de andar cargando las pistolas de mentira se te hizo un vicio, pórtate seria, ya tienes diecisiete- increpó Souichi amorosamente-

-No es ningún vicio, si quieres me voy a jugar con alguien que me comprenda mejor que tu- dijo Samantha caminando hacia otro sitio-

-Sami, estás actuando muy extraño desde hace unos meses, por favor, no me dejes solo, yo haré lo que desees, si me pides que mate o que golpee a alguien lo haré y lo sabes- afirmó abrazándola por detrás- Si me dejas yo me muero-

-No te morirás- susurró Samantha con risa sardónica-

-¿Dijiste algo mi amor?-

-Nada, que si logro dispararte con la pistola en el corazón, apostaremos nuestra felicidad- comentó a su novio-

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo que apostaremos la felicidad?- cuestionó asustado- _No puede ser lo que me estoy imaginando- _pensó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta-

-Si gano yo, te dejaré de hablar, ¿no era eso lo que querías cuando recién nos conocimos?- le recordó con mirada dura y fría-

-¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA? ¡ESO FUE HACE MUCHÍSIMOS AÑOS!- discutió el muchacho de sus ojos miel con lágrimas a punto de salirle-

-No lo tomes enserio, yo… no sería capaz de terminar contigo-

-Eso espero- dijo Souichi notando cambios extraños en su amada-

-¡Bang!- exclamó Samantha empezando a jugar-

-¡No se vale! Estaba distraído- argumentó limpiando la tinta que cayó en el lado izquierdo de su pecho… donde queda el corazón-

Cuando disparabas a mi corazón

Ciertamente no bromeabas

Las miradas nunca mienten

Prueba y niégalo si puedes

-_Llegó el día que anhelé con ansias, nada ni nadie me va a separar de Samantha, ella es y será siempre la mujer de mi vida, además de mi difunta madre y mi hermana, Sami es la única persona a la que me arrodillaría aunque solo yo lo sepa_- pensó contento con su smoking el hijo mayor de los Tatsumi esperando en la iglesia a su futura esposa-

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó su padre-

-Feliz, dichoso, un poquito asustado pero si la tengo a ella, sé que podré salir adelante- se sinceró Souichi-

-Me alegra oírte decir eso, se ve que Sami chan ha logrado lo que ni tus hermanitos ni yo pudimos- dijo Souji- _Pero… ¿Es mi impresión o se está tardando más de lo debido?- _pensó-

-Se está demorando bastante- soltó el pequeño Tomoe con ya diez años-

-No sabes lo que dices, ¡regresa a tu asiento!- pegándole un coscorrón, Souichi comenzó a estresarse- Papá, lo que dijo mi hermanito es cierto, ya va a ser una hora de retraso ¿y si le pasó algo?- preguntó preocupado-

-Dios quiera que no, tranquilo hijo, ya ha de estar viniendo para acá, las mujeres se demoran arreglándose, yo experimenté lo mismo cuando me casé con tu madre, que en paz descanse- relató su padre-

-¡Si! Pero es que viejo, mi madre si vino al matrimonio, no…no te…-aguantándose las lágrimas, lanzando al suelo y pisando la rosa que regalaría, Souichi concluyó- Samantha me dejó plantado, es todo… ¡DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS! NO HAY MATRIMONIO- gritó Souichi echándose a correr fuera de la iglesia, cerciorándose de que los transeúntes no vieran las lágrimas que brotaban de sus orbes color miel-

Dias después, el tema de la boda parecía haber sido olvidado, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, sin embargo Souichi en su mente y en su alma, tenía presente que no sería así.

-T-Tomoe, ¿esa no es la casa de Samantha?- preguntó con temor-

-Si… parece que se están mudando, vámonos- _¿Soy yo o Samantha está con una expresión fría, dura, y totalmente cambiada?_- tratando de salvar a su hermano mayor de quedar destrozado por dentro, insistió- Ven niisan, llegaremos tarde al colegio-

-Tienes razón- pero como abeja a la miel, Souichi cayó nuevamente en las redes de la adolescente que se encontraba dándoles la espalda pues fue corriendo hacia ella- _¡Samantha! ¿Qué rayos te pasó? Me dejaste plantado- reclamó cruzándose de brazos-_

-Estaba presentando unos exámenes fuera de Japón, fui aceptada en una universidad de primera clase donde estudiaré medicina, hoy mismo me mudaré con mi madre, ella no quiere estar lejos de mi padre, dice que la familia debe estar unida y es cierto, no hay nada que me ate aquí- dijo imperturbable, y sonriendo dio media vuelta para ir a su casa pero Souichi la detuvo-

-¡Espera! ¿Y nosotros? Nos íbamos a casar- apeló el oji miel-

-Ay por favor Souichi, ¡Sé realista! Nadie vive de amor, eso es un simple sentimiento estúpido que las personas inventaron para estar menos vacías por dentro, es tonto que alguien tan inteligente como tu pierda su tiempo en absurdeces como esta- aseguró riéndose con voz un poco ronca-

-¡MÍRAME A LA CARA Y DÍMELO SI TE ATREVES SAMANTHA! SOLO ASI SABRÉ QUE NO ME AMAS- espetó sollozando un Souichi de cabello corto, de quince años de edad-

-No te humilles Souichi, ya te lo dije, no te amé ni lo hago, eres un niño divino, me hiciste feliz pero lo que buscaba en ti lo conseguí, pasé ratos muy buenos, tuvimos nuestra primera vez, me alegra que hallas sido el primer hombre y yo tu primera mujer, sin embargo… se acabó, me faltaba carácter y contigo aprendí a tenerlo, me enseñaste a no rendirme ante nadie, ni siquiera ante ti, si me disculpas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y en qué pensar, el amor es efímero y es una molestia, es preferible concentrarse en los estudios, en obtener excelsos conocimientos y ser alguien sabio, no un imbécil que solo vive delirando- dijo burlándose del chico que con los ojos llorosos la miraba-

Ahora no me amas más

Y siento un disparo al corazón

Cuando me dijiste que

No quieres seguir conmigo

-Eres una… maldita tirana- susurró Souichi sorbiendo las gotas que salían de su nariz- Yo… confié en ti, Sami, eras un ángel, ¿Qué te hizo convertir en demonio? ¡Sam!- preguntó iracundo, mirándola con un dolor del tamaño del universo pues una grieta en su pecho y en su alma esa ingrata originó-

-Hagamos un trato Souichi- dijo la jovenzuela acercando los labios al oído, uno de los puntos débiles del futuro dictador puesto que no quería que el pequeño Tomoe los oyera- Si años después logras olvidarme, en signo de que me guardas rencor dejarás crecer tu cabello… como venganza permitiré que pases una noche conmigo cuando nos reencontremos, tu eliges cuál-

-No puedo creer que seas tan… ¡ZORRA!- regañó Souichi contrariado- De acuerdo, esa noche te demostraré con sexo que ya no te amo, porque el sexo sin amor dará por terminada esta mierda que empezamos en nuestra infancia- dijo tocando la mejilla de Samantha con rabia y dulzura-

-Trato hecho- y diciendo esto, Samantha le apartó, se quitó la soga que ataba su cabello y se la aventó marchándose-

-Ahora entiendo el por qué de tu obsesión con el juego de las pistolitas, ganaste, asesinaste al Souichi amoroso que se habría hecho matar por ti, y lo peor es que fui yo quien te enseñó aquello, jamás pensé que se volvería en mi contra-

-¿Qué le dijiste?- preguntó su madre-

-Nada que te importe- respondió Samantha-

-¡Hija! Souichi está llorando, ¿qué le dijiste? Pobrecito, míralo ¡VE A ARREGLAR TUS ERRORES!- ordenó la mujer-

-Madre, yo solamente cobré una apuesta en la cual gané, y deja de preocuparte por otros, **ése… niño que llevas dentro te necesita sana**- advirtió Samantha despectivamente, ingresando al carro de mudanzas-

No sabía por qué pero la señora Matsuda sentía que su hija, Matsuda Samantha había muerto en vida y con ella se había llevado el corazón del pequeño Tatsumi Souichi. No era conocedora del futuro, pero a simple vista percibía que él no volvería a ser el mismo joven un tanto risueño en el que lo convirtió su primogénita, pues aunque le costara admitirlo, Samantha exterminó al amoroso hombre que pudo haber sido el niño que en esos momentos lloraba a borbotones viéndoles partir.

Bang, bang y yo quedé

Bang, bang llorando

Bang, bang has ganado tu

Bang, bang ya no tengo mi corazón

-_Ya han pasado varios años y el sonido de tu voz, el tacto de tus manos, la vulnerabilidad que mostrabas estando entre mis brazos, toda tu quedaste grabada en mi maldita memoria, pero descuida pequeño demonio disfrazado de ángel, me las pagaras, yo aún no olvido lo que me hiciste_- pensó apretando una probeta al punto de quebrarla y hacer sangrar su propia mano-

-¡Sempai Te cortaste!- exclamó su único amigo-

-Me las va a pagar, te juro por la herida que ves aquí, que se las voy a cobrar- aseguró Souichi mirando al frente con rencor-

-De… acuerdo- asumió su kōhai temblando por la cara diabólica que puso su sempai- ¿Podría curarte?-

-No, pronto cerrará, no fue muy profundo el corte- escondiendo su brazo, Souichi ordenó- Te irás a beber conmigo esta noche, y si te niegas te golpearé hasta cansarme-

Veo que bang, bang

Por lo que se bang, bang

El sonido de tus disparos bang, bang

Nunca olvidaré

* * *

**NOTA****:**

**Gracias por haberse animado a verlo, ojalá que les haya gustado leerlo como a mi escribirlo, espero ver sus inspirados comentarios, se les quiere, hasta un próximo songfic.**


End file.
